Complicated
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Hinata itu pacarnya Naruto, tapi kenapa yang ada di pikirannya malah Sasuke melulu? Chap 3; Chaotic.
1. Chap 1: Misunderstand

**Bismillahirrahmanirrahim**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

**Complicated **© Kaeru Kodok

.

.

.

.

.

Pair:

**SasuHinaNaru**

.

.

.

.

.

**Genre:**

(Insya Allah)Romance-Drama

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Satu:

**Misunderstand**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary**:

Naruto itu bodoh dan polos, mudah dibohongi. Sasuke itu misterius dan egois, susah dipahami. Mereka berdua datang di saat yang bersamaan, dan membuat kehidupan Hinata berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata duduk di atas sofa, menyalakan tv dan mencari saluran berita favoritnya, Eagle Channel, sambil sesekali menyeruput _jasmine tea_ hangat. Seorang pembawa berita cantik berambut pirang yang dikucir kuda menyambut para penonton dengan senyum ramah. Tulisan "Yamanaka Ino" hadir di pojok kiri bawah layar televisi. Ditemani dua temannya, Ino hadir dengan acaranya setiap hari, dari siang hingga sore. Dilanjutkan saat malam dengan acara _talk show_ yang keritis tentang berbagai hal yang terjadi di Negara Api. Bagi penikmat setia _channel_ tv ini, wajah Ino tidaklah asing.

"Kembali lagi dengan kami, pemirsa. Bagi Anda yang akan melewati tol-tol yang menuju maupun meninggalkan Konoha, ada laporan dan pantauan arus lalu lintas Konoha sore ini, yang akan dibawakan oleh reporter kami, Uchiha Sasuke, secara langsung menggunakan helikopter. Berikut laporannya," Ino tersenyum dari balik mejanya.

Hinata menyerengit. _'Uchiha Sasuke?'_

Setengah layar televisi langsung teralih ke pemandangan Konoha dari atas, dengan sisa layarnya yang masih menampilkan wajah manis Ino. "Selamat sore, Uchiha-san."

Seorang pemuda dengan _headphone_ besar dan mikrofon di tangan, duduk berjongkok di pinggir pintu helikopter—membiarkan kameramen menyorot pemandangan yang menakjubkan di bawah. Rambut hitam Sasuke berkibar liar, dan suara bising melatar belakangi laporan singkatnya. Sebelum itu, ia memperbaiki sedikit letak _headphone_. "Selamat sore, Yamanaka-san." Sasuke bahkan harus sedikit berteriak walau sudah menggunakan mikrofon.

Ino memiringkan sedikit arah kursinya—berpura-pura kalau Sasuke benar-benar ada di studio, di sampingnya, dengan laporan arus lalu lintas yang sudah tersedia. "Uchiha-san, bagaimana keadaan lalu lintas Konoha sore ini?"

"Arus lalu lintas sore ini masih terkendali walaupun tetap padat seperti biasa, Yamanaka-san. Kepadatan berawal dari kilometer kedua gerbang masuk Konoha, hingga Tol Kage. Seterusnya, di Tol Mizu hingga Tol Kaze, masih aman terkendali," Sasuke mengangguk kecil pada kamera, mengisyaratkan Ino untuk memberi pertanyaan lain agar kehadirannya di layar televisi tidak sia-sia.

"Apakah ada kendala atau hal-hal lain?"

Sasuke kembali membetulkan posisi _headphone_-nya. "Setelah tindakan yang mengejutkan dari Mentri BUMN, Sarutobi Asuma, Kamis lalu, tentang kemacetan tol yang tiada henti, sejauh ini tidak ada situasi yang berarti; baik kemacetan atau arus lalu lintas. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, melaporkan."

"Ya, terimakasih atas laporannya, Uchiha-san," Ino tersenyum kepada kamera, dan membetulkan arah kursinya ke posisi semula. "Baiklah pemirsa, selanjutnya ada berita mengenai harga Bahan Bakar Minyak yang melambung tinggi. Seperti biasanya, demo menjadi pilihan alternatif warga yang tidak puas dengan kebijakan pemerintah tersebut. Bahkan, di beberapa tempat, aksi anarkis masyarakat berujung maut. Berikut laporan langsung Naara Shikamaru dari daerah pedalaman Konoha yang mengalami kelangkaan BBM. Selamat sore, Naara-san."

Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikan laporan berita selanjutnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju ke satu hal; Sasuke. Bahkan, alih-alih memperhatikan berita yang dibawakannya, Hinata malah sibuk merenung sambil memperhatikan wajah si reporter. Uchiha Sasuke… sepertinya tidak asing di telinga Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke… akankah ia orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupan Hinata yang dulu, hingga ia membuatnya risau begini? Entalah. Pekerjaannya sebagai novelist professional dan penyanyi kafe magang sudah cukup banyak menyita pikiran Hinata. Tidak ada tempat untuk memikirkan masa lalu jika harus tinggal sendiri di kota besar dan mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk membiayai sekolah adik satu-satunya sepeninggal sang ayah. Syukur-syukur ada Neji-nii yang siap merawat Hanabi.

Tak membiarkan emosi menguasai dan menjadikannya wanita lemah, Hinata lebih memilih menggunakan cara kaum lelaki kali ini; berpikir dengan logika. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan masa lalu, tentang Sasuke, atau kampung halaman tempat ia meninggalkan Hanabi dan Neji. Ada novel yang belum selesai, dan satu jam lagi Hinata sudah harus ada di kafe. Hinata harus segera mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bukanlah reporter biasa, begitu pikir Hinata. Setelah seminggu kemunculan perdananya di tv, memantau arus lalu lintas dari atas, Sasuke terus muncul di hari-hari berikutnya, membawakan tema-tema berita yang informatif sekaligus berbahaya. Dua hari lalu, ia kembali memantau dari atas, tapi dengan cara memanjat tebing Hokage. Kemarin, ia melaporkan keadaan sungai Mizu menggunakan _speed boat_. Dan sekarang, tepat saat ini, ia melaporkan kerusakan terumbu karang dan ekosistem di Selat Nami setelah sebuah kapal tanker yang membawa lima ribu liter BBM, menumpahkan seluruh bawaannya. Sasuke bahkan berani menyelam ke kedalaman lima belas meter untuk melaporkan secara mendetail keadaan terumbu karang dan ikan-ikan di sana. Semua itu ia lakukan bersama sahabat karibnya, Uzumaki Naruto, yang tak pernah lupa ia sebut namanya setelah laporan berita selesai ia bawakan.

"…. Begitulah keadaan di Selat Nami. Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, dan rekan saya, Uzumaki Naruto, pamit undur diri. Kembali ke studio."

Hinata merasa sedikit penasaran dengan orang bernama mirip makanan(1) tersebut.

Sebagai reporter amatir, Hinata akui kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sangat hebat. Mereka sudah langsung dipercaya pihak Eagle Channel untuk meliput secara langsung, dengan cara-cara yang ekstrim, namun sudah menarik banyak perhatian masyarakat. Laporan yang tepat dan informatif menjadi senjata rahasia mereka Sasuke. Didukung dengan pengambilan gambar yang bagus dari Naruto, tak ayal beberapa orang di jejaring sosial mulai membicarakan mereka—khususnya soal ketampanan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam enam sore, Hinata sudah tidak ada apartemen. Komitmen akan pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi kafe _sift_ malam membuatnya berpendapat bahwa datang beberapa jam lebih awal sudah termasuk upaya untuk menjadi professional. Berbekal gitar elektrik kesayangannya, Hinata pergi ke kafe dengan _scooter matic._

Saat tiba di kafe, Hinata menikmati beberapa jam duduk di depan meja bar, sesekali mengobrol dengan Kiba yang terus disibukkan dengan permintaan pelanggan, sambil menunggu gilirannya tampil di atas panggung berukuran 2x1. Sabaku Temari tampak cantik dengan blus ungu tua, tanktop hitam, _skinny jeans_, dan _sneakers_ di atas panggung. Aburame Shino datang tepat setelah Temari turun panggung diiringi tepuk tangan pengunjung, dan Kiba yang sudah berganti baju dari seragam bartender.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau nanyikan nanti, Kapten?" Kiba pura-pura melakukan pemanasan otot, meregangkan semua persendiannya seperti yang diajarkan sewaktu SD. Hinata tersenyum.

Saat Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino naik panggung, para pengunjung setia kafe tersebut langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan pembuka. "Selamat malam," Hinata menyapa. "Kami akan menemani Anda untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Jadi, nikmatilah hidangan dan suasana di kafe ini." Hinata menarik sebuah kursi mendekat, lalu duduk di atasnya. Mikrofon berdiri di depannya juga ia atur agar pas dengan posisi kepala dan bibirnya. Gitar elektrik Hinata yang berwarna ungu tua dipangkunya, mencari kunci awal yang pas, mengangguk pada kedua Shino yang menjadi drummer dan Kiba yang memegang bass, lalu mulai menggenjreng gitar.

Di lagu pertama ini, sentuhan dari kedua orang yang lainnya tidak terlalu terasa. Hinata dan petikan gitar elektriknya yang menjadi menu utama. Hinata mulai bernyanyi.

"Seandainya bisa terulang kembali saat pertama bertemu antara kau dan aku. "Tak sampai tiga detik setelah Hinata membuka suaranya, penonton sudah tak ingin mendengar suara lain. Mereka benar-benar terbius suara lembut Hinata. "Kau sentuh jemari tanganku, terbuai indahnya kata cinta terucap olehmu. Manis… manis yang kurasa, ku tak rela cintaku berakhir. Kuminta kau katakan cinta saat ku terjaga, adakah kau rasa. Tak seperti diriku kini, cintaku 'tlah hilang.

Sayangnya kini ku tak mengerti. Begitu berat rasa ingin memelukmu. Tapi kuhanya bisa mengingatmu, karena kau tak pernah tahu tentang rasa ini. Hilang… hilang yang kurasa, cintaku kini telah berakhir. Dirimu yang selalu temani khayalku….

Tatap mataku, rasakan tangisku, agar kau tahu. Ouh…. Karena ku biasa denganmu dahulu di setiap waktu. Kuminta kau katakan cinta saat ku terjaga, adakah kau rasa. Kuminta kau katakan cinta saat ku terjaga, adakah kau rasa. Tak seperti diriku kini, cintaku 'tlah hilang. Ouh… cintaku 'tlah hilang. Cintaku 'tlah hilang."

Bernyanyi itu butuh penghayatan, sama seperti menulis sebuah cerita kehidupan (cerpen/novel). Hinata selalu mendapat penghayatan lagu jika bernyanyi dengan terpejam, tapi beda lagi kalau pengayatan membuat cerita. Dan saat membuka mata, ada seseorang yang bertepuk tangan paling keras di antara yang keras, dengan senyum lebar yang ceria dan kagum luar biasa. Bahkan air mata dan ingusnya mengalir di saat yang bersamaan. Uegh.

Orang itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Su… _SUGOI, ONEE-SAN(__2)_!" Teriakannya membuat perhatian semua orang teralih dari Hinata yang terlihat manis dengan _skinny jeans, dress_ pendek, _bolero_, dan _beanie hat(__3)_, ke lelaki yang hanya memakai _jeans baggy_, blus oranye kotak-kotak yang terbuka, dan kaus kuning terang. Ia terlihat seperti jeruk di antara buah dan sayur yang berwarna gelap, dan semua orang memperhatikannya dengan heran—tak terkecuali Hinata.

Aksi panggung terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat jarum panjang dan pendek menunjuk angka paling atas, saat semua pelanggan sudah pergi, pemuda jeruk tadi berlari ke arah panggung, dengan senyum cerah mendekati Hinata yang baru saja merapikan gitar. "_Onee-san_!" Hinata menoleh. "Tadi bagus banget! _Nee-san_ selalu menghayati setiap lagu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku bahkan sampai ingin menangis. _Nee-san_ hebat! Kenapa tidak jadi penyanyi professional saja?"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Belum pernah ia mendapat ucapan selamat yang seheboh ini. "Bagiku, berkomitmen dan menghargai pekerjaanku sudah termasuk professional."

"Hoo…. _Shou ka_…." Mata pemuda tadi berbinar-binar. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menjadi professional dengan pekerjaanku! _Yosh_!"

Melihat semangat pemuda ini, Hinata tertawa.

"_Ne? Nanda?_ Memang ada yang lucu dengan itu?" Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi kecewa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mungkin salting dengan reaksi Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak," Hinata berusaha meredam tawanya. "Tidak ada. _Genbatte ne_." Hinata mengepalkan tangan di samping lengannya, tersenyum ceria yang manis, lalu mengangkat tas gitarnya. "Aku pergi dulu. _Oyasumi_."

"_Cho… chotto matte_!" Belum saja dua langkah, lengan Hinata sudah ditarik kembali. "Aku belum tahu nama _Nee-san._"

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung menurunkan tas gitarnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah pemuda itu dengan senyum ramah. "_Atashi wa _Hyuuga Hinata_ desu_."

Seperti yang Hinata duga, pemuda itu langsung menyambar uluran tangan Hinata—walau sempat bengong beberapa detik karena tidak terbiasa dengan cara kenalan ala Barat. "Uzumaki Naruto _desu! Yoroshiku ne."_

'_Uzumaki Naruto?' _Gantian, Hinata yang bengong. "Yo… yoroshiku, Uzumaki-san." Waduh, parah, parah, latah Hinata kumat. Parah. "A-anoo…. Apakah kau…. Apakah kau U-Uzumaki Naruto yang me-menjadi kameramen li-liputan _live_ di Eagle Cha-Channel?"

Haduh! _What's wrong with you,_ Hinata? Kok tiba-tiba kumat begini sih? Pantesan aja kamu nggak ulus _casting_ jari reporter berita.

"I… iya." Melihat mimik dan gaya bicara Hinata yang berubah, Naruto jadi ikutan latah—eh, lebih tepatnya, khawatir. "Anoo… apakah _Nee-san_ sakit? Ayo, kuantar pulang."

"_Da-daijobu_."

"_Ne_?"

"Anoo…" Hinata memainkan jarinya—salah satu kebiasaan buruk yang selalu datang setiap ia gugup. Padahal kan ia sudah membayar mahal untuk membeli buku psikologis tentang hal ini! "Aku… a-aku…" Hinata menunduk, wajahnya memerah padam. Haduh, satu lagi kebiasaan buruk. Bawaan lahir kali ya?

Di lain sisi, cowok jeruk itu lagi dag-dig-dug—antara cemas Hinata memang demam, penasaran, nggak sabar sama apa yang bakal diomongin Hinata, dan bingung dengan semua yang terjadi sama cewek manis itu.

"Aku… aku fans beratmu." Akhirnya kata itu terucap juga, begitu melegakan, namun juga begitu pelan. Jangan salahkan Naruto yang mengira kalau yang Hinata katakan adalah "Aku menyukaimu", bukan "Aku fans beratmu". Semua aktifitas _outdoor_ yang ekstrim bersama Sasuke sudah membuat telinga Naruto terbiasa dengan suara-suara keras, tidak dengan volume suara Hinata.

Tak ayal, Naruto lantas memeluk Hinata erat, dan Hinata berada di pertengahan antara pingsan dan sadar. Itu pernyataan cinta pertama yang diterima Naruto. Pantas saja ia sesenang ini.

"Aku… um, kita memang baru bertemu, tapi sepertinya _Nee-san_ orang yang baik. Baiklah, aku terima!"

Haduh, salah, salah! Bukan ini yang Hinata harapkan! Salah! Kenapa bisa jadi begini sih?

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

1. Sebenarnya… kata 'Naruto' itu adalah nama 'jajan' tambahan yang ada di ramen itu lho. Yang warna putih-merah/pink bunder-bunder itu lho. Ibaratnya seperti potongan daging ayam di mie ayam. Yah, yang sudah baca komiknya, pas ada pembahasan masa lalu Naruto, pasti tahu.

2. Maksud saya tuh kayak 'Mbak' (ex: "Mbak, yang ini harganya berapa ya?" "Oh, Mbak, tasnya jatuh." "Makanya, Mbak, hati-hati dong kalau bawa motor!") Singkat kata, seperti panggilan umum untuk perempuan yang belum terlalu kenal atau numpang lewat.

3. Topi kupluk, yang sering dipakai Mbah Surip. Entah kenapa saya seneng aja ngebayangin Hinata nyanyi lagunya Geisha dengan dandanan kayak gitu. Momo itu lho, kalau diperhatiin sekilas mirip Hinata :3 *loh*

.

.

.

.

.

Moshi moshi. Annyeong. Halo. Assalamualaikum.

Anoo… maaf saya hiatus lama banget. Pulsa modem abis. Saya kena demam berkepanjangan. Mana balik bawa fic baru lagi. Gomen, yang Simple Harmony saya ada kendala.

Saya juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau sudah ada fic dengan tema atau judul yang sama. Sumpah, saya nggak ada maksud plagiat.

Lagu yang Hinata bawain itu lagunya Geisha, Cintaku Hilang. Kalau ada lirik yang salah, mohon maaf. Saya nggak ngecek dulu di internet. Dan kalau ada yang nggak suka sama lagu-lagu Indonesia, atau bahkan lagu-lagunya Geisha, saya juga minta maaf.

Fic ini sendiri terdiri dari 1.803 kata (belum termasuk _opening_ dan _closing_ ini). Jadi, ini bisa dibilang fic yang pendek. Ya, saya tahu Anda tidak puas. Tapi, kalau banyak yang minta dipanjangin, insyaallah chap depan saya panjangin. Cuma tolong beri saya semangat untuk rajin-rajin ngetik lagi.

Uung… saya lagi nyari beta reader. Ada yang bersedia? Kalau nggak, jadi editor lah. Kalau ada, tolong langsung kirim email ke: .id. Makasih.

Oia, gaya penulisan saya memang sengaja saya ubah. Kalo ada yang nggak 'sreg', tolong katakan.

Seribu maaf,  
>Kaeru K.<p> 


	2. Chap 2: Kacau

**Bismillahirrahmanirrahim**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

**Complicated **© Kaeru Kodok

.

.

.

.

.

Pair:

**SasuHinaNaru**

.

.

.

.

.

**Genre:**

(Insya Allah)Romance-Drama

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Dua:

**Kacau**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary**:

Belum juga 'ngeh' dengan hubungannya dan Naruto, mimpi buruk Hinata menjadi kenyataan yang lebih buruk.

.

.

.

.

Typo, hati-hati. Glosarium bahasa Jepang tepat di akhir cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di sekolah, Hinata langsung disambut teriakan ceria Ino. "Hinata!"

Dua meter dari sana, ya, _hanya_ dua meter, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri bersama Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, dan Naara—tertawa dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Hinata hanya menatap mereka selama lima detik, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Ino yang sudah ada di sampingnya. "Ino-chan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Ayo, cepat! Mobilnya sudah berangkat!" Ino menarik tangan Hinata tiba-tiba

He? Mobil? Bukankah sekarang mereka harus sekolah? "_C-chotto_! Mo-mobil?"

"Sudahlah ayo ikut aku!" Hinata tak punya pilihan lain. Ino menarik tangannya kelewat kuat, dan rasanya tak mungkin untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

Sebuah mobil yang diisi seluruh anak kelas Hinata, berjalan melewati mereka. Mobil mungil itu tampak penuh sesak dengan puluhan anak remaja yang ada di dalam maupun bergelantungan di luar mobil. Secara ajaib, Ino melompat masuk ke dalam mobil, dan meninggalkan Hinata berlari sendirian di jalan mengikuti mobil tersebut. Hinata sedang bingung, dan ia tak ingin berdesak-desakan. Kemungkinan adanya pelecehan seksual di kendaraan yang ramai penumpang sudah menghantui pikiran Hinata, bahkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum melihat keajaiban mobil kecil berpenumpang dua puluh orang lebih.

Dan secara ajaib pula, Hinata dapat melihat sebuah bayangan mendekat dengan kecepatan super dari kaca spion mobil tersebut. Semakin lama, bayangan itu semakin jelas. Hinata merasa takut. Dua kaki yang tadinya hanya setipis jerami kini berubah menjadi dua kaki berbalut _jeans baggy._ Badannya yang tadi terlihat seperti potongan lidi pendek kini menjadi besar. Bayangan dari kejauhan itu bertransformasi menjadi sosok Uchiha Sasuke—dengan kaus biru tua—yang berlari di belakangnya. Hinata semakin takut.

Sasuke melambatkan larinya begitu ada di belakang Hinata, lalu langsung melesat mendahului mobil dan gadis Hyuuga yang kebingungan. Tadi, pasti Sasuke berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Pasti Sasuke berlari seperti Hinata karena nggak mau desak-desakan di mobil juga. Pasti tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan menemani Hinata berlari. Pasti Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan kalau-kalau Hinata pingsan. Pasti.

Dengan sedikit semangat, Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke, melewati mobil ajaib tersebut, dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah lapangan besar yang sepertinya sering Hinata kunjungi. Lapangan dengan rumput liar yang tumbuh tinggi, dan beberapa baliho iklan handphone dan makanan. Lapangan yang sedikit berantakan dan kotor. Lapangan yang sudah Hinata hapal luar kepala, entah bagaimana bisa.

Tak jauh dari lapangan itu, ada sebuah bangunan mirip hotel sederhana berlantai sepuluh, agak kusam dan sepertinya jarang dikunjungi. Semua teman-teman Hinata yang tadi naik mobil langsung turun, berjalan menuju hotel tersebut, dan, tanpa dikomando, langsung menaruh tas masing-masing di sebuah ruangan minimalis yang berpintu sangat kecil. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengomel.

"Ih, masa' ke sini lagi?"

"Kok tambah kotor, ya?"

"Aku pingin tidur…"

Tuh 'kan, bener. Mereka memang sudah pernah ke sini.

"Hinata, kamu nggak capek lari gitu?" Itu Ino, menepuk pundak Hinata dari samping, dan sepertinya sedikit khawatir. Hinata menggeleng. Perjalanannya tidak terlalu panjang—hanya melewati beberapa gang sempit di perumahan yang naik turun, dan sampailah mereka di sini. Walaupun keajaiban juga sih Hinata tidak terlalu terengah-engah setelah lari. Lagipula, tadi Sasuke ada di belakangnya. Yah, walau sebentar.

Saat Ino pergi, Hinata juga pergi. Kakinya berjalan sendiri melewati pintu mungil tersebut (bahkan mereka harus menunduk), turun ke lantai satu, keluar hotel, dan tiba-tiba Hinata ada di sebuah warung makan kecil yang sepertinya juga tidak terlalu terurus. Di tempat itu, bukan rasa lapar yang menarik perhatian Hinata, tapi Sasuke. Secara ajaib cowok itu ada di sana, duduk di salah satu meja, memakai kaca mata, dan sedang menunduk memandangi bukunya. Hinata tanpa ragu mulai mendekat. Entah kenapa.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke memanggil. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung di hadapannya. "Bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?" Hinata semakin mendekati Sasuke. Saat sudah ada di sampingnya, mata Hinata dibuat sedikit sakit oleh tulisan cakar ayam Sasuke yang besar-besar. Tulisan tangan cowok memang harus seperti itu, ya?

Sasuke tertawa miris. "Aku nggak ngerti PR Bahasa Inggris ini."

Astaga naga…. Seorang Uchiha, yang di ceritanya Masashi Kishimoto, penuh talenta, berkharisma, elegan, dan sempurna, kenapa harus memiliki tulisan tangan yang lebih jelek dari anak TK dan tidak mengerti tugas Bahasa Inggris—pelajaran yang Hinata anggap paling mudah di dunia? Akankah ini tanda bahwa kiamat sudah hampir tiba?

"Oh," Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha memahami dengan sekuat tenaga apa yang tertulis di buku Sasuke. "Harusnya ini pakai _past tense_, Sasuke-kun, soalnya ini menceritakan yang terjadi kemarin," Hinata melingkari tulisan '_buy'_ yang sangat amburadul, dengan jari telunjuknya. "Terus, tulisanmu ini salah. Harusnya _'ice cream'_, bukan 'ise kreem'." Dengan sabar, Hinata menjelma menjadi guru TK dadakan. Hinata sendiri tidak menyangka Bahasa Inggris Sasuke separah ini.

"Oh, _sou ka_?"

"_Hai'_."

Hinata menarik tangannya dari buku Sasuke, dan malah memain-mainkan jarinya seperti anak kecil. "Anoo, aku pergi dulu. Permisi."

Setelah pamit, Hinata berjalan ke luar pekarangan restoran. Hinata sedikit berharap Sasuke akan memanggilnya, berlari ke arahnya, menarik tangannya, dan berkata dengan mesra untuk menemaninya. Ah, itu hanya khayalan. Yang terjadi adalah: Hinata tanpa sadar berjalan ke sebuah pasar pernak-pernik khas daerah itu. Beberapa pedagang memanggil-manggil Hinata, menawari barang dagangan mereka yang sudah berdebu dan kusam. Lingkunan di sekitar sana sangat sepi dan berdebu, mungkin karena itulah teman-teman Hinata lebih memilih untuk tinggal di hotel dari pada berjemur terik matahari musim panas.

Hinata berjalan ke salah satu _stand_. Ia tertarik dengan sebuah benda yang ada di sana. "Benda apa ini, _baa-san_?"

"Itu bulu burung Arlumaliralira*," Pedagang tersebut berkata seperti nenek sihir. "Sangat eksotis dan Cuma ada satu di dunia. Hanya lima ribu yen. Kau tertarik?"

"Burung…" Hinata menyerengit. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar nama burung tersebut. "_Anoo_, aku hanya meliha-lihat saja. _Arigato_."

Saat malam tiba, anak-anak kelas Hinata mulai keluar dari hotel. Jangan membayangkan yang susah-susah, _readers_. Cukup bayangkan segerombol vampir berlari-lari tak tentu arah sambil sesekali berakting seperti zombie, mencari tikus untuk digigit. Hinata juga rada jijik. Sumpah.

Di situ Sasuke, di bawah sorotan sinar lampu jalan bersama teman-temannya, mengobrol tentang hal yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti Hinata. Khusus untuk Sasuke, sorotan sinar lampu jalan telah membuatnya seperti penyanyi opera super ganteng yang walau hanya berdiri saja sudah membuat penonton bertepuk tangan. Kesempurnaan Uchiha kembali.

Tiba-tiba Tenten menepuk punggung Hinata amat keras, membuat jantungnya sedikit sakit. Tenten tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membuat beberapa simbol dengan tangannya. "Sedang-apa-kau?"

Hinata tersenyum, dan balas membuat beberapa simbol juga dengan tangannya. "Bukan-urusanmu."

Ini bukan sebuah permainan baru, sandi-sandi anak alay, atau suatu bahasa dari planet lain. Tenten bisu, dan satu-satunya yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya adalah Hinata, si sahabat sejati. "Hyuuga-lihat-belakangmu!"

Hinata berbalik, dan Sasuke sudah berlutut di depannya. Setangkai bunga liar yang sudah hampir layu dipegang Sasuke, dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai menarik tangan Hinata. "Oh, permaisuriku," Aduh, _feeling_ Hinata sudah nggak enak. "Adakah perasaanmu padaku, wahai permaisuriku?" Aduh, Hinata geli sendiri. "Kalau begitu, bawalah bunga ini saat pernikahan kita." ADUH, Sasuke NGGAK BANGET.

Belum juga Hinata menjawab gombalan aneh Sasuke, latar sudah berganti ke rumah kediaman Hyuuga, di mana terbaring lemah Hyuuga Hiashi di atas ranjang, dengan kedua putri dan satu keponakan tersayang. Ah, Hinata ingat betul kejadian ini. "Hinata," lirih Hiashi. "Kau sudah dinikahkan, Nak."

Hinata spontan membuka matanya, menggigil dengan hawa kamarnya sendiri. Matanya terasa panas dan kepalanya sakit. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering dan ia hampir tak mampu bergerak. Kamarnya gelap—ia yang mematikan lampu. Tapi rasa menggigil ini tidak wajar. Biasanya Hinata dapat tidur dengan tenang dengan AC menyala, tapi ia malah bangkit dari kasur dan mematikan AC, mengambil selimut yang lebih besar, lalu kembali berbaring. Hinata merenung.

Mimpi. Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Semua kejadian aneh itu mimpi. Sandi-sandi aneh dengan Tenten itu mimpi. Fakta kalau ia sekelas dengan Naruto dan Ino itu mimpi—mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal. Dan yang paling penting, tingkah laku aneh Sasuke itu mimpi. Syukurlah.

Sekarang Hinata ingat semuanya. Tentang Sasuke, tentang dirinya, dan tentang hubungan mereka. Hinata tidak yakin akan menonton liputan berita Sasuke besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, jam sembilan pagi, Hinata baru bangun. Ia beberapa kali tersentak dari tidur semalam, dan itu membuatnya lelah. Mimpi aneh itu terus berjalan seperti bagian dari film rusak yang disetel berulang-ulang, menghantui Hinata sampai terlintas dipikirannya untuk keluar apartemen dan lari mengelilinginya, lalu kembali ke kasur dan tidur dengan lelap. Tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya mengacaukan segalanya. Ia bahkan hampir tak sanggup untuk sekedar berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih.

Panas yang ia rasa saat memegang keningnya adalah pertanda bahwa kondisi tubuh Hinata sedang tidak bagus. Kemarin malam ia memang diantar Naruto—pacar 'tidak sengaja'nya—pulang, dan itupun menggunakan motor Hinata. Mungkinkah angin malam yang menyebabkan ini semua? Tapi, _mungkinkah_? Hinata sudah sering pulang malam sendirian dengan motornya, mendapat terpaan angin malam yang dashyat, tapi sama sekali tak pernah sakit. Dan tadi malam, Naruto yang menyetir—Hinata tinggal duduk manis di belakang sambil memeluk Naruto. Nggak masuk akal kalau Hinata yang sakit, bukan Naruto.

Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit bagi Hinata untuk mengumpulkan semangat agar bisa menyeret kakinya ke dapur. Seingatnya ia masih punya persediaan obat demam. Saat Hinata sedang asyik-asyiknya mengaduk lemari obat, pintu apartemennya terbanting dengan keras. Hinata membeku. Pikiran positifnya mengatakan itu hanya angin yang memang sedang mengamuk akhir-akhir ini, sedangkan pikiran negatifnya mengatakan bahwa ada penyusup atau maling yang berniat jahat padanya; mungkin pemerasan, penyogokan (tapi menyogok untuk apa?), penganiayaan, pembunuhan, pemutilasian, atau bahkan pemerkosaan. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan yang terburuk dari semua itu.

Sambil menenangkan diri, Hinata berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu depan dengan pikiran positifnya. Itu pasti angin. Pasti. Tidak ada perampok atau psikopat yang menerobos masuk apartemen orang begitu saja. Hinata tak mungkin dikejar-kejar FBI, CIA, gangster, kelompok Yakuza, atau semacamnya. Itu hanya angin, ya, hanya angin. Alasan logis sederhana yang bagus.

Jadi, tujuan Hinata berjalan ke pintu depan untuk kembali menutup pintunya, setelah itu Hinata akan kembali ke dapur, minum obat demam, dan tidur lagi. Siapa yang tahu kalau itu bukan kenyataannya?

Uchiha Sasuke duduk terengah-engah di balik pintu apartemen Hinata, mengambil oksigen di ruangan tamu Hinata secara liar, dan baru menyadari apartemen itu ada penghuninya setelah napasnya kembali tenang. "_Sumimasen_. Hanya sebentar."

Hm? Apa maksudnya?

Hinata kembali membatu. Tidak mungkin 'kan cowok yang seenak jidat masuk apartemennya adalah Uchiha Sasuke—maksudnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang _asli_, bukan _cosplay_, kloning, kembaran, atau semacamnya 'kan? Tidak mungkin dia yang ada di mimpi aneh Hinata 'kan? Dan, _please_, jangan bilang ini juga Uchiha Sasuke sahabat Naruto, si reporter baru itu. Jangan bilang! Hinata takut akan kenyataannya!

Untuk beberapa menit yang janggal, Sasuke ikut membatu. Mereka berdua membatu—diam dengan mata membelalak tanpa sepatah katapun. Sasuke menatap Hinata lama, serasa tidak asing. Hinata menatap Sasuke lama, memastikan ia memang yang asli. Lalu, mereka berteriak di saat yang sama.

"Hyuuga!"

"U-Uchiha?"

Kekagetan membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Sementara Sasuke, _well_, ia terkejut secara berlebihan sehingga tanpa sengaja kepalanya terayun ke belakang dengan keras, terantuk pintu apartemen Hinata yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Sekarang ia sedang meratapi nasib tempurung kepala belakangnya.

"A-aw…"

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan, jiwa kemanusiaan Hinata tergerak. "A-anoo, _ma-matte_," Hinata memang terkejut dengan kehadiran 'orang asing' itu, tapi rasa kemanusiannya yang muncul tiba-tiba mempunyai dorongan yang lebih besar untuk menariknya kembali ke dapur, mengaduk-aduk lagi lemari obat, dan menemukan salep penghilang rasa sakit di pojok lemari. Saat ia kembali, tak ada perubahan berarti dari Sasuke—masih menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya sambil menyerengit. "I-ini," Hinata menyodorkan salep itu ke Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan membaca tulisan di labelnya.

Bukannnya bilang 'Arigato' atau sebangsanya, eh, dia malah teriak… "_'Obat luka bakar'_? Kau gila? Kau kira aku terpanggang atau semacamnya? Ini hanya masalah pintu sialanmu yang kelewat keras!" Yeilah, Mas. Di mana-mana yang namanya pintu juga keras kali.

"Ta-tapi itu bi-bisa untuk lu-luka memar."

"Memar?" Sasuke berteriak. "Aku tidak—" Pintu apartemen Hinata lagi-lagi terbanting. Yang ini jelas karena angin.

Sasuke berguling-guling sebentar di lantai apartemen Hinata sambil memegang belakang kepalanya erat. Saat ia mulai tenang, Sasuke berdiri di depan Hinata. "Oke, sekarang aku memang memar."

Itulah cowok, nggak mau kelihatan lemah di depan cewek sampai memar.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke yang asli benar-benar berbeda dari yang ada di mimpi Hinata, ataupun di depan kamera Naruto. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ia benar-benar frontal, emosional, egois, dan susah ditebak? Hilang sudah kesan reporter pintar yang tenang dan kritis.

Sisa pagi itu Hinata habiskan dengan belajar bersabar menghadapi Sasuke. Sasuke yang seenaknya sendiri setidaknya memberikan satu mandor setiap satu menit, dan itu harus Hinata laksanakan mau tidak mau. Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa ia mau disuruh-suruh, tapi, sudahlah. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan memanggil polisi yang siap menendang Sasuke keluar—dan kalau bisa menuntutnya juga ke pengadilan dengan alasan: 1, menerobos rumah orang lain tanpa ijin. 2, membentak orang lain tanpa alasan. Dan 3, memarahi orang lain tanpa alasan. Kalau Hinata mau, ia bisa menyiapkan alasan yang lebih logis dari itu kok. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

Hinata berjalan keluar dapur membawa dua cangkir, masuk ruang tengah, menaruh kedua cangkir di atas meja kecil, dan duduk di sofa depan tv. Dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari Sasuke, dan itu sedikit membuatnya risih. Oh, ada pertanyaan; kenapa?

Mata tajam Sasuke selalu mengamati berbagai hal secara mendetail. Saat kedua mata itu menemukan dua cangkir di atas meja, dengan tidak sopan ia langsung bertanya, "Untuk siapa yang satunya?"

"A-aku."

"Apa isinya?"

"_Milk-tea_ ha-hangat."

"Kau berikan apa padaku?"

"Ko-kopi."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti—secara ajaib tidak menanyakan hal-hal egois lagi. "Kau kerja?"

"Ya."

"Di mana?" Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya dengan tangan kiri—tangan kanannya dipakai untuk memencet-mencet remot. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Ka-kafe."

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menatap Hinata horror. "Kau gadis hiburan?"

"Bu-BUKAN!"

Alasan keempat dan kelima untuk dikatakan pada hakim jika Hinata benar-benar membawa perkara ini ke pengadilan; 4, pencemaran nama baik dan penuduhan tanpa alasan. 5, perendahan harkat martabat Hinata sebagai perempuan. Tuh, lengkap sudah!

Beberapa menit setelah insiden itu, mereka mulai menikmati siaran tv dengan tenang.

"A-anoo… U-Uchiha-san…."

"Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuke-san…."

"Hm?"

"Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata kembali memainkan jarinya. Ia tak menyangka memanggil nama kecil Sasuke bakal membuat lidahnya sekelu ini. "Apakah Sa-Sasuke-san ti-tidak kerja?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi, Sasuke menjawab, "Kau tahu pekerjaanku?"

"Y-ya."

"Bagus. Sekarang aku takkan menjelaskan apapun."

He? Apa maksudnya sih?

"A-aku hanya ingin ta-tahu, kenapa Sa-Sasuke-san tidak pe-pergi untuk meliput. Bu-bukannya menjadi reporter harus—"

"Kau mengusirku?" Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh dengan cangkir kopi di depan wajah, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. "Kalau kau keberatan dengan kehadiranku, ya sudah. Berarti kau harus belajar bersabar, karena sepertinya aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu."

Eitdah. Kirain mau bilang dia bakal nggak lama di sini, tau-taunya malah bakal numpang idup. Madesu banget.

"T-tinggal di sini? Sampai ka-kapan?"

"Sampai semuanya beres. Kenapa? Kau punya pacar yang tinggal di sini juga?"

Pertanyaan sarkastik Sasuke membuat Hinata memerah, entah kenapa. Bukan marah, bukan tersinggung. Mungkin hanya malu. "T-tidak."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah tv lagi, dan menyeruput kopinya. "Dengar, Hyuuga, siaranku mulai jam tiga sore, dan sekarang masih jam sebelas. Tidak ada gunanya buru-buru."

Ah, benar juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat-saat Sasuke pergi untuk bekerja adalah saat-saat yang paling indah untuk Hinata. Ia memanfaatkannya dengan berbaring di kasur dan beristirahat, menenangkan pikiran dan kepalanya yang masih sakit. Obat demam yang Hinata minum tadi belum muncul khasiatnya, malah membuat Hinata tambah pusing. Dan, satu lagi, sebisa mungkin ia mengurangi—bahkan meniadakan—semua hal yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Sasuke, termasuk siarannya sendiri.

"…. Kebakaran hutan kali ini, seperti yang Anda lihat di belakang saya, disinyalir disebabkan oleh gangguan arus listrik. Para relawan dan pemadam kebakaran, yang ada di sana, sedang berusaha untuk memadamkan api menggunakan air yang dicampur deterjen. Namun, tampaknya mereka masih kesulitan karena angin terus menghembuskan hawa panas sehingga api sulit dipadamkan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto melaporkan dari tempat kejadian. Kembali ke studio."

Ah, Uzumaki Naruto. Mendengarnya Hinata jadi malu sendiri. Hubungan mereka berawal dari salah paham, dan Hinata sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk mengklarifikasi. Mungkin ini memang takdir. Mungkin kesalahpahaman ini dapat membantu Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata tidak menyukai Naruto, tapi bisa saja kan cinta datang belakangan? Hinata Cuma dapat berharap hubungannya dengan Naruto dapat mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Satu-satunya yang mengganggu adalah Sasuke. Mendengar suaranya dari dalam tv saja sudah membuat Hinata gemas.

Kesal, Hinata bangkit dari kasur, menyeret kaki ke ruang tengah, dan mematikan tv. Bukan ia yang menyalakan tv dengan suara keras—itu Sasuke. Sebelum berangkat kerja, Sasuke sengaja melakukan itu agar Hinata tetap mendengar suaranya, yang sebenarnya membuat Hinata kesal. Tidak tahukan ia beberapa jam bersamanya sudah termasuk salah satu kesialan Hinata hari ini? Stok makanan yang menipis dan pusing yang amat sangat—adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Tuhan menambah kehadiran Sasuke untuk memperlengkap kesialannya?

'_Tuhan yang baik,'_ doa Hinata sebelum tidur siang. _'kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Apakah Kau benci padaku—atau Sasuke-san yang benci padaku? Aku tidak ingin dimakan hidup-hidup olehnya, _please_. Salam, Hinata.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata sama sekali tak menyentuh laptopnya. Matanya yang panas dan kepalanya yang pening amat menyiksa untuk sekedar melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk huruf yang sudah ia buat di Microsoft Word. Semua cerpen, cerbung, bahkan proyek novelnya harus terbengkalai untuk sementara waktu.

Jam enam sore, seseorang memencet bel apartemennya. Mungkin itu Sasuke. Bukan, _pasti_ itu Sasuke. Bukankah ia sudah bilang akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu? Hanya saja Hinata sedikit merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba Sasuke-yang-tidak-sopan memencet bel.

Bel berbunyi lagi.

Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu sambil sekalian mencari kunci motor dan membetulkan posisi tas gitar elektrik di pundaknya. Hinata sudah berencana, begitu membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, Hinata akan mengatakan kalau ia akan bekerja, jadi apartemen dititipkan pada Sasuke. Hinata sudah membeli beberapa bungkus makanan cepat saji di mini market dekat apartemen sehabis bangun tidur—memastikan Sasuke tidak akan mengomelinya karena tak mempunyai persediaan makanan. Setelah itu, ia baru mandi untuk bersiap-siap kerja. Hinata memang sedang sakit, tapi demam bukan alasan yang logis untuk seorang professional. Bagaimanapun, pertunjukan harus terus berjalan—ada atau tanpa pening di kepala.

Saat ia membukakan pintu, bukan Sasuke yang ada di sana.

"_Moshi moshi_," itu Naruto, dengan senyum cerah menyambut kekagetan Hinata.

"U-Uzumaki-s-s-san?" Hinata spontan mundur satu langkah. "S-se-se-sedang apa ka-kau di sini?"

"_Ne_? '_Sedang apa_'?" Naruto memasang ekspresi bingung yang sangat polos—persis seperti tokoh manusia karet yang sering di tonton Hanabi Minggu pagi. "Tentu saja mengantarmu, _Nee-san_! Kau kan pacarku."

Ah, iya juga.

-:-

-:-

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kafe, Hinata hanya diam saja di belakang, memeluk Naruto. Ia terlalu canggung untuk membuka pembicaraan, dan terlalu bingung untuk memilih tema obrolan. Atmosfir di belakang menjadi dingin, dan Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi ia memang tak harus mengatakan apapun. Suasana sudah mencair berkat ocehan gamblang yang bersemangat dari Naruto. Hinata hanya bertugas menimpali, dan tertawa jika itu memang lucu. Ternyata punya pacar cerewet ada untungnya juga bagi Hinata.

"_Ne, Nee-san_, tanganmu dingin." Tiba-tiba Naruto berujar khawatir tanpa menoleh—kepadatan jalan raya mengharuskan Naruto untuk selalu waspada dengan keadaan jalan, bukan pacarnya. Tangan Hinata memang berada di perut Naruto, dan, _well_, memang Naruto membuka resleting jaketnya—dan di situlah letak tangan Hinata—tapi sebegitu dinginkah tangannya hingga Naruto bisa merasakan dari balik _t-shirt_? "Kau sakit?"

"Ha-hanya demam."

Naruto merapat ke bahu jalan, lalu berhenti dan berbalik. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, telapak tangannya ia letakkan pada kening Hinata yang sedikit tertutup helm. Wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Kau panas. Bagaimana kalau ke dokter dulu, _ne_?"

"_Da-daijobu_. Besok ju-juga sembuh. Aku… aku harus bekerja. Jadi, tolong jalan lagi."

"_Iiya!_" Naruto membentak, Hinata _sport_ jantung. "_Nee-san_ sakit! Wajahmu merah dan keningmu panas! Tanganmu dingin dan aku yakin kau juga merasa kedinginan 'kan?" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Kadang kenyataan tak bisa dibantah.

"Kuantar kau ke dokter," warna suara Naruto berubah, menjadi lebih tegas dan dalam. "Jadwal manggung _Nee-san_ tiga jam lagi. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. _Daijobu_, tidak akan ada penonton yang marah." Ia lalu berbalik dan menyalakan mesin, memegang erat kedua tangan Hinata di perutnya dengan tangan kiri, sambil menggas motor dan mulai melaju. Hinata semakin terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyangka Naruto bisa setegas ini—tegas dan perhatian, walau tetap spontan dan lugu. Tidak seperti Sasuke, yang kalau dipikir-pikir, selalu egois dan maunya menang sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, tu anak kemana sih? _Partner_nya aja udah bisa jalan-jalan, kok dianya belom pulang—_well_, seenggaknya nelpon lah, ngomel tentang makanan yang instan semua lah, atau apa kek. Walaupun baru hari ini ketemu Sasuke, Hinata ngerasa kayak ada kerinduan tersendiri sama omelannya.

Omelannya lho. Bukan orangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tu Bi Kontiniu**

.

.

.

.

.

**Glosarium**

Chapter 1:  
>1. Kage = bayangan<br>2. Mizu = air  
>3. Kaze = angin<br>4. Nami = ombak  
>5. Sugoii = hebat, mengagumkan<br>6. Sou ka = _I see  
><em>7. Nanda = kenapa (nani = apa)  
>8. Genbatte = selamat berjuangsemoga berhasil  
>9. Oyasumi = selamat malam<br>10. Chotto matte = tunggu!/tunggu sebentar (kalimat ini bisa digunakan terpisah, namun artiya tetap sama [ex: "Chotto, Luffy!", "Matte, matte, Luffy."])  
>11. Atashi = aku (watashi = saya)<br>12. Yoroshiku = salam kenal/senang mengenalmu  
>13. Daijobu = nggak masalah nggak apa-apa

Chapter 2:  
>1. Hai' = iya, baik<br>2. Sumimasen = kata paling umum untuk meminta maaf (dapat dilafalkan dengan "Suimasen")  
>3. Iiya = tidak<br>4. Moshi moshi = halo

Catatan: kata "ne" atau "desu/des/ des ka" adalah tambahan—seperti imbuhan.

*Coba bayangkan orang Jepang mengucapkan nama burung yang penuh dengan huruf 'L' itu. Ancur.

.

.

.

.

.

Assalamualaikum. Moshi moshi. Annyeong. Salam super.

Sebenarnya saya mau ngebuat one shot aja, tapi kayaknya dibuat berlika-liku kayak drama Asia Timur sana asyik juga. Yah, asalkan nggak makin lama makin kayak sinetron sini sih, nggak masalah. Bantu doanya ya readers.

Ide mimpinya Hinata yang ajib ajib ajaib itu berasal dari mimpi saya—dengan perubahan, tentunya. Bedanya, di mimpinya Hinata, Sasuke tuh ngegombal romantis. Kalo di mimpi saya, orang yang saya taksir Cuma saya liatin doang buku tulis Bhs. Inggris-nya, nggak ada ngegombal atau minta diajarin. Argh. Saya sendiri masih nggak tahu apa maksud dari mimpi itu, termasuk tulisan tangan'nya'. Amburadul parah.

*lari ke kamar bentar* _'Ya Allah, moga tu orang nggak baca fic ini. Amin.'_

*balik*

Makasih banyak untuk yang review. Maaf jika ada typo di kata yang sama, saya nggak sempet baca seluruhnya dan perbaiki ulang. Mohon beritahu saya lagi jika masih ada kesalahan.

Wassalam,  
>Kodok<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Kolom "Bales Review"

Sasuhina-caem: Makasih, Ya Allah, Anda reviewer pertama saya ;_; *nangis darah* Iya, Naruto bego banget yak. Mungkin harus diseret ke dokter THT.

(Saya mohon maaf ke Naruto FC)

Saruwatari Yumi: Untuk arti dari bahasa-bahasa Jepang, sebenarnya sudah saya buat, tapi entah di fic yang mana. Oke, makasih banyak untuk sarannya. ^^

mayu masamune: MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAKK~! *pelukciummuachmuach* Makasih banyak untuk sarannya, itu sangat saya butuhkan *nangis bahagia*. Untuk kata 'menyerenyit', saya sering baca di fic-fic orang, tapi nggak terlalu merhartiin penulisannya. Pas mau nulis kata itu di fic ini, saya sempet kebingungan dan nyari di kamus. Eh, nggak nemu. Saya kira kamusnya yang salah, tapi ternyata otak saya yang salah. Makasih banyak.

NatsumiHyuuga: makasih banget udah dibilang kereeen~ Oke, sarannya udah diterima. Saya memang banyak typo. Arigato ^^

Sabaku ligaara: saya harap SasuHina di chap ini cukup memuaskan :-)

Coba ya, setiap review berisi saran. Pasti semua author makmur. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Chaotic

**Bismillahirrahmanirrahim**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

**Complicated **© Kaeru Kodok

.

.

.

.

.

Pair:

**SasuHinaNaru**

.

.

.

.

.

**Genre:**

(Insya Allah)Romance-Drama

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3:

**Chaotic**

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary**:

Hinata itu pacarnya Naruto, tapi kenapa yang ada di pikirannya malah Sasuke melulu?

.

.

.

Note:

Semua lagu yang ditampilkan di fic ini 100% milik pengarang/pencinpta/penyanyinya. I own nothing but this fic.

.

.

Tepat jam dua belas malam, Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya. Pertunjukannya malam ini berjalan seperti biasa, walau harus mengambil waktu istirahat sedikit lebih panjang untuk minum obat dan menghilangkan pening. Dan, ohya, sepertinya Naruto-lah yang membuat konser hari ini sedikit tidak biasa. Naruto selalu ada di sana setiap istirahat, memberi petunjuk peminuman obat untuk Hinata bagai seorang dokter, atau duduk di meja paling depan saat Hinata mulai bernyayi.

Hinata menjatuhkan begitu saja gitar elektriknya ke kasur begitu sampai di kamar. Seluruh badannya serasa rontok seketika—hancur lebur dan menjadi abu. Walaupun pening di kepalanya sudah lumayan dibanding tadi pagi, tapi tetap saja pening.

Ia merebahkan diri di lantai, memejamkan mata sambil me-_review_ apa saja yang telah terjadi hari ini. Pertama dari segala-galanya, mimpinya. Ya, mimpi itu bisa dibilang berpengaruh banyak pada kesehatan Hinata hari ini—mungkin juga itu yang membuatnya sakit.

Lalu, Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke, si pembawa berita yang bermuka tajir itu, harus numpang hidup bareng Hinata? Tidakkah ia tahu Hinata sudah cukup menderita? Padahal, bener lho, muka-muka macam Sasuke itu muka orang tajir—dan perasaan, Hinata juga pernah ngeliat kediaman Uchiha yang mirip-mirip istana itu. Kok si-Tuan-Besar-Keturunan-Uchiha itu numpang sih?

Lalu, sakitnya, lalu, Naruto. Kedua hal ini berkaitan erat. Tanpa sakit ini, Hinata tak akan tahu kalau Naruto bisa sangat perhatian dan tegas. Tanpa Naruto, mungkin Hinata sudah pingsan di tengah jalan saat menuju ke kafe. Kedua hal itu saling bertimbal balik, memberikan helaan napas syukur dari Hinata untuk segala-galanya yang sudah Tuhan berikan hari ini.

Kecuali, Sasuke.

Jelaskan padaku; apa ada satu hal pun yang pantas Hinata _syukuri_ dari kehadiran Uchiha bermuka besi itu di kehidupannya? Orang itu masuk ke mimpi Hinata—membuatnya jadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada. Lalu, orang itu masuk juga ke apartemen Hinata, berlaku semena-mena, bilang akan numpang idup, dan sekarang? Sekarang ia _benar-benar_ masuk ke kehidupan Hinata, menjadi salah satu hal yang harus Hinata lihat setiap hari, dan menjadi salah satu cobaan yang harus Hinata hadapi. Tidakkah itu semakin memperberat masalah? Ah, belum lagi masalah kesalahpahaman hubungannya dengan Naruto. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan dengan hal itu? Naruto orang yang baik, dan Hinata juga terlalu tidak enak hati untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai Naruto. Dan… sepertinya Hinata sangat menikmati status 'berpacaran'-nya ini. Apa sebaiknya dibiarkan dulu, ya? Hinata hidup sendiri—minus kehadiran Sasuke yang tanpa diundang—dan lajang. Akan menjadi angin sejuk bagi Hanabi dan Neji, serta keluarga besar Hyuuga, bahwa Hinata yang cengeng kini sudah memiliki Romeo yang akan selalu menjaganya. Walaupun pada awalnya Hinata tidak menyukai Naruto dalam artian romantis, tapi, yang namanya cinta siapa yang bisa nebak sih?

Hinata masih tetap berbaring, menenangkan diri, sampai hapenya bergetar. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas selempangnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari Naruto.

_From: Uzumaki-_san

_Konban wa. Kau sudah tidur? Atau masih terjaga? Maaf mengganggumu. Kau pasti sedang beristirahat, 'kan? Aku memang pengganggu. _

_Ne, bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih demam? Sudah minum obat? Aku akan datang besok tepat jam enam sore untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Tidur yang cukup dan jangan begadang, oke?_

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

Tanpa sadar, wajah lelah Hinata terganti seulas senyum. Ya, karena wanita ingin dimengerti dan diperhatikan. Naruto memberikan keduanya.

_Ne, tidak apa-apa, Uzumaki-_san_. Kau bukan pengganggu karena tak mengganggu apapun. Aku hanya berbaring, itu saja._

_Keadaanku sudah lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Terimakasih. Ini semua berkat bantuanmu. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap besok! :D_

_Apa makanan kesukaanmu? Sebisa mungkin akan kubuatkan untuk tanda terimakasihku._

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Hinata menghirup napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dan tenang. Entah mengapa, rasanya Hinata bisa mempercayai orang ini.

Balasan dari Naruto datang lebih cepat dari burung merpati pengantar pesan. Isinyapun tak kalah menarik.

_From: Uzumaki-_san

_Neeee~ jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau terlalu formal. Aku 'kan pacarmu, jadi panggil saja Naruto atau Naruto-_kun_—terserah padamu, sih._

_Ah? Makanan kesukaanku? Apa kau benar-benar akan membuatkannya? Tidak merepotkan? Sebenarnya sih aku suka ramen. Ya, ramen! Aku sangat menyukainya. Saking sukanya, aku hanya menyimpan berbungkus-bungkus ramen instan di dapur. Tapi akan sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa memakan makanan yang lain._

_Eh? E-eh? Apakah tadi aku terdengar seperti meminta? Tolong jangan terlalu digubris. Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu._

_NB: Jika sampai besok kau masih sakit, aku yang akan memasak untukmu. Tidak masalah? Atau—begini saja, kita berdua yang masak! Bagaimana?_

_Naruto._

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Hinata tertawa begitu membaca isi pesan singkat ini. Naruto memang selalu jujur tentang perasaannya sejak pertama bertemu—begitu polos, ceria, dan spontan. Ia sama sekali tak menutup-nutupi apapun. Inilah tipe orang yang Hinata suka, selalu bersemangat dan jujur—itu artinya orang tersebut berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

Hinata lalu menerawang lebih jauh. Ia mengingat-ingat apakah ia mempunyai teman atau kenalan yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dari Naruto—sok misterius, tukang suruh, _gloomy_, cuek, nggak pedulian, suka menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, dan, yang paling menyebalkan dari semua itu, jaim. Hinata tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya Hinata mengenal tipe orang seperti itu. Sebuah nama langsung berlarian cepat di otaknya. Ah, Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke! Sifat orang itu sama persis seperti yang dipikirkan Hinata—begitu menyebalkan walau untuk dipikirkan.

Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kemana perginya orang itu? Kenapa sampai sekarang ia tak kembali mendobrak pintu apartemen Hinata, meronta-ronta kesakitan, atau memberinya perintah-perintah tak masuk akal? Argh. Semakin lama dipikirkan, Sasuke malah semakin sulit dimengerti. Dan kenapa pula kencan via sms Hinata terinterupsi pikiran tak masuk akal itu?

_Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan lain untukmu, bagaimana?_

_Sebaiknya aku harus cepat tidur untuk bisa bangun pagi dan berbelanja. Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-_kun_?_

_Hyuuga Hinata_.

Hinata menunggu balasan sambilan melepas jaket dan menyetel lagu.

_From: Uzumaki-_san

_Ah, kau benar! Aku memang mengganggumu kan? Tidurlah. Kau harus cukup istirahat._

_Walaupun aku merasa agak canggung kau panggil begitu, tapi aku sangat tidak sabar menanti besok~ :3 Kencan pertama sambil memasak! Hebat! Aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan memasakku! Yosh!_

_Sampai bertemu besok sore._

_Oyasumi~ ^w^ zz_

_Naruto-_kun_._

Selesai membaca pesan singkat Naruto, Hinata blushing parah. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadarinya? Tuhaaan…. Besok adalah kencan pertama mereka! Dan, seperti sudah direncanakan oleh Naruto, tema kencan mereka adalah memasak! Bayangan mereka memotong sayur bersama-sama, saling melempar tepung, atau mencicip-cicipi masakan yang baru setengah jadi berkeliaran hebat di pikiran Hinata. Tidak terbayang betapa romantisnya esok sore. Ditambah lagi momen saat mereka akan makan bersama, dengan lilin di atas meja, dan acara makan malam yang penuh tawa. Persis seperti drama-drama romantis Korea.

Yang mengganggu adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke sudah ikut masuk ke kehidupan Hinata. Bisa saja Sasuke mendobrak pintu lagi sewaktu-waktu. Bisa saja Sasuke menemukan mereka berdua saat sedang berciuman. Oh tidak! Sasuke adalah mimpi buruk, pengganggu, hama, dan iblis bagi kencan eksklusifnya besok! Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Diam-diam memindahkan barang Sasuke ke apartemen sebelah? Ah, memangnya Sasuke membawa barang-barang? Hinata bodoh!

Hinata harus mencari jalan lain. Ya, pasti ada. Ah, apakah Hinata harus pura-pura bercerita kalau ada seorang **temannya yang akan tinggal bersamanya?**

Hinata tahu! Di saat-saat seperti ini, hanya ada satu tempat dimana Hinata dapat mengadu dan memohon; gereja. Ya, kembali ke pada Tuhan untuk merenungkan dan meminta pertolongan dari berbagai masalah—termasuk dari gangguan iblis bermarga Uchiha tukang suruh super nyebelin itu. Tapi… sekarang sudah tengah malam, dan gereja terdekat berada cukup jauh dari apartemen Hinata. Akan sangat membahayakan jika Hinata pergi sendirian dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak terlalu fit.

Rencana ke gereja: dibatalkan.

Jadi, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

_From: Uzumaki-san_

_Sudah tidur?_

_Naruto._

Ah, iya! Naruto! Hinata hampir—dan sudah melupakannya. Sasuke sialan. Bahkan ia juga menyita pikiran Hinata dengan cara yang licik! Terkutuklah iblis itu!

Hinata pun membalas,

_Baru mau tidur._

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Hinata merenung. Bagaimana kalau meminta solusi pada Naruto? Naruto pasti mengenal Sasuke karena mereka adalah rekan sekerja. Naruto pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sehingga ia harus mendobrak pintu apartemen Hinata di suatu hari yang tenang dan dengan seenak dengkulnya tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia akan tinggal di sini untuk waktu lama. Ya, pasti ada alasan dibalik itu semua. Dan alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak memilih mendobrak pintu apartemen Naruto saja ketimbang milik Hinata.

_From: Uzumaki-san_

_Ah, kau pasti terganggu, ya? Gomen. Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur. Oyasumi._

_Naruto._

Ah, iya. Hinata melupakan Naruto lagi. Naruto… Naruto…. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan kalau ia tahu pacarnya 'satu atap' dengan sahabatnya? Apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan pertama kali? Yang mana yang akan rusak duluan; persahabatan atau percintaannya? Hinata tak bisa membayangkan jika salah satunya terjadi pada Naruto. Rasa bersalah pasti akan terus menghantui Hinata. Menatap kosong pada layar hape, Hinata membatin, _'Sepertinya jangan sekarang.'_

_Oyasumi._

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Hinata mengambil napas panjang. Seolah semakin melengkapi titik awal dari kegalauan Hinata, handphone canggih tercintanya malah menyetelkan salah satu tembang Adele yang super galau, One and Only.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata malah bengong menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil mencerna setiap kata yang Adele ucapkan. Diiringi dengan alunan piano yang melankolis, Hinata malah semakin terseret dalam kegalauan.

'_I don't know why I'm scared. I've been here before. Every feeling , every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forget your past and simply be mine.'_

Tanpa sebab, air mata Hinata menetes.

"_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_," dan tanpa sadar, bibir Hinata berucap.

Perasaan perih dari mana ini? Padahal apa yang tertera di setiap bait lagu tersebut tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan kehidupan Hinata. Tapi kenapa sangat perih? Apakah ini karena penghayatan Adele dengan nada-nada lagu yang keterlaluan galau? Ataukah Hinata sudah dapat merasakan dan membayangkan duluan perasaan Naruto jika ia tahu kenyataannya—bahwa Sasuke 'tinggal' dengan Hinata, dan menurut sejarah, hubungan keduanya tidak hanya sekedar orang-yang-baru-kenalan-24-jam-terakhir. Ya, perasaan terluka yang menyakitkan itu akan menjadi milik Naruto. Tapi Hinata tak kan membiarkannya. Hinata tak ingin beban perasaan itu ditimpakannya pada Naruto yang tak bersalah. Ia tak ingin tawa dan canda ceria Naruto hilang. Ia tak ingin kepolosan spontan ala anak-anak itu lenyap. Sebisa mungkin Hinata ingin menjaganya selamanya.

Ini menjelaskan beberapa hal,

Satu, Hinata sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengusir Sasuke.

Dua, ternyata perasaan cinta atas nama Naruto sudah mulai tumbuh.

Lagu berganti, Katy Perry datang membawakan Electric Feel versi akustik. Alunan gitar yang ringan ditambah suara lembut Katy menjadi _lullaby_ yang langsung membawa Hinata keluar dari kegalauan dan menyeretnya ke dalam atmosfir kantuk tipis yang semakin menggumpal. Seluruh beban pikiran ditambah pening perlahan menguap. _'Masa bodo dengan itu semua,_' pikir Hinata. Dan ia terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

.

Hinata bangun beberapa jam kemudian karena kedinginan. Ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia berbaring dan akhirnya tertidur di lantai tanpa alas apapun kecuali pakaian yang ia pakai sejak berangkat ke kafe sampai sekarang—celana jeans lengkap dengan sabuk dan blus katun kotak-kotak yang bagian bawahnya ia masukkan sedikit ke celana. Ah, betapa tololnya ia tak mengganti baju dulu.

Entah kenapa, lampu di kamar Hinata mati. Apakah ia yang mematikannya? Hinata tak dapat mengingat tentang hal itu. Hinata sedang dalam fase malas mengingat karena kantuk terus memaksa untuk tak memikirkan apapun. Secara insting, Hinata merangkak ke arah kasur dan menjatuhkan diri di atasnya. Ah, gitar elektriknya. Mungkin ia menindihnya sedikit, mungkin ia menindih salah satu bantal atau gulingnya. Apapun itu, yang pasti benda itu hangat dan sedikit keras. Gadis yang kedinginan ini secara reflek merapatkan diri ke arah benda tersebut tanpa membuka mata.

Ah, nyamannya….

Lalu, beberapa jam kemudian, saat jam besar di ruang tengah apartemen berdenting sembilan kali, Hinata baru dapat tersadar dari mimpinya yang indah. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengedip-edipkannya beberapa kali, lalu menatap kosong ke satu arah, lalu memejamkan mata lagi.

Ah, tadi mimpinya sangat indah. Naruto ada di sana, dengan tiba-tiba berpakaian ala bangsawan Inggris. Ia menarik Hinata ke tengah lantai dansa, dan, walaupun Hinata sudah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau ia tak bisa berdansa, Naruto hanya tertawa renyah sambil terus mengoceh tentang betapa cantiknya Hinata malam ini. Dengan gaun berwarna ungu muda dan rambut dikepang kendur ke samping berhias setangkai anggrek ungu tua, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa semua yang diocehkan Naruto adalah benar. Ia benar-benar menawan malam ini.

Bayangan mimpi tadi malam yang Hinata _review_ kembali nampaknya terlalu Hinata hayati. Ketika khayalannya sudah sampai pada saat Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan mesra dari belakang, dalam dunia nyatapun, secara insting Hinata berbalik, berhadapan dengan benda yang sejak tadi malam memberinya kehangatan, dan memeluknya seperti saat ia memeluk balik Naruto dalam mimpi.

Mungkin, bagi Hinata, ini adalah saat-saat yang indah, dimana ia dan Naruto saling berpelukan di bawah sinar bulan, diiringi musik _waltz_ yang mesra, dan dikelilingi deretan lampu taman mewah di taman bunga yang berwarna-warni. Namun, bagi Sasuke, si benda-hangat, detik-detik Hinata memeluknya bagaikan diantara mimpi dan kenyataan, juga marah, kesal, dan bingung.

Tak tahan dengan tingkah Hinata yang semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke tanpa sadar, Tuan Numpang Idup inipun menarik Hinata keluar khayalan indahnya. "Hyuuga!" teriak Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Jelas saja Hinata langsung tersentak.

Hinata langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, sedikit linglung dan tidak sadar. Lalu, ia baru menyadari bahwa yang ia peluk bukanlah gitar elektrik, guling, bantal, apalagi Naruto. Itu Sasuke—bertelanjang dada dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan _underwear_ bermerek Calvin Klein yang sedikit mencuat. Dengan keadaan Hinata yang masih mengenakan baju _hangout_ dan rambut yang berantakan, Hinata terlihat seperti baru saja menjadi korban pemerkosaan seorang cowok cakep yang super kaya. Ya, apapun _image_ yang bersangkutan ke Sasuke pasti ujung-ujungnya ada kata 'cakep' dan 'tajir' juga—walaupun itu _image_ buruk sekalipun.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh berlarian kencang di otak Hinata dalam seketika. Astaga, Tuhan, apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan?—tepatnya, apa yang sudah Hinata lakukan hingga mendapat kutukan seperti ini dan apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padanya semalaman ini? Ah, tidak, bukan, bukan. Kalau dilihat dari keadaan Sasuke yang setengah telanjang, pertanyaan umum adalah: Apa yang sudah **Hinata** lakukan pada Sasuke? Tapi itu konyol. Nggak mungkin Hinata—yang masih berpakaian lengkap ini—malah menyetubuhi cowok bermuka tajir yang tiba-tiba nongol di kamarnya ini kan? Ya, ini salah Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat, apa sebenarnya yang **Sasuke** lakukan di kamar Hinata?

Ya, di kamar Hinata…. Seorang gadis yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen kelas menengah ke atas. Seorang gadis yang manis. Seorang gadis yang Sasuke tahu pasti nggak pernah belajar ilmu bela diri apa-apa untuk nendang cowok idung belang keluar. Ya, seorang gadis yang… AHA!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata menjerit—pikiran dan imajinasi liarnya membuatnya gila. Sontak, ia bangun dan berusaha menjauh, mengambil apapun di dekatnya yang bisa ia raih—nggak terkecuali gitar elektrik yang sudah dipindahkan Sasuke ke lantai—untuk, seenggaknya, membonyokkan muka cakep Uchiha. Hahaha! Ini baru yang namanya penindasan!

Sasuke yang masih kaget dan bingung dengan kelakuan-pagi-hari Hyuuga muda ini, seperti nggak berdaya pas digebukin pake gitar. Ia Cuma bisa melindungi diri dengan lengan, selebihnya Cuma bilang, "Aduh, aduh! Lo gila apa? Sadar oi, Hyuuga! Gue juga manusia!"

Hinata perlahan tapi pasti mulai menghentikan gebukannya. Pikirannya semakin tenang seiring tarikan napas panjang yang diajarkan instruktur yoga di teve setiap hari Minggu pagi. Sasuke ada benernya juga, walau Hinata menganggapnya iblis, nyatanya ia tetaplah manusia. Dan menurut hukum manusia yang berlaku, jika Sasuke tiba-tiba mati mengenaskan setelah Hinata gebukin pake gitar, Hinata bisa masuk penjara sampai _osteoporosis_. Jelas itu mimpi buruk. Menggunakan logika dan kesadaran penuh, Hinata bertanya, "Ke… kenapa kau a-ada di sini?"

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya, sepertinya agak nggak percaya sama perubahan emosi Hinata yang drastis banget. "Lo gimana sih? 'Kan gue udah bilang bakal tinggal di sini? Lo amnesia ya?"

Tinggal, sih, tinggal, mas. Tapi masa satu kamar—bahkan satu ranjang juga? Gila apa lo?

"Tapi k-kan bisa ti-tidur di sofa." Hinata berusaha defensif. Kalo urusan nama baik dan keperawanan gini, sebagai cewek, ia nggak akan mau kalah atau mengalah.

"Lo aja sendiri." Sasuke malah cuek ketek. "Lo kira tidur di sofa enak apa? Udah dingin, selimut kaga dikasi, bantal sofa kaga ada juga. Kalo ada ranjang yang lebar di kamar yang anget, kenapa gue harus tidur di sofa? Lagian siapa suruh lo yang udah enak-enakan tidur di lantai minggat ke sini? Kaga liat apa kalo ni kasur udah ada penunggunya duluan?"

Astaga, Sasuke ngeles bajaj, pemirsa.

"Ta-tapi kan ini ka-kamar perempuan."

"_So_? Emansipasi wanita udah berjalan lama, oi. Derajat cewek sama cowok tuh nggak ada bedanya. Jadi nggak apa dong kalo cowok tidur di kamar cewek."

Ya, Tuhan. Rumus dari mana itu? Memang ini ya yang diperjuangkan Kartini—supaya cowok bisa seenaknya nyelonong ke kamar cewek yang bukan muhrimnya dengan alasan emansipasi? Lagi-lagi Sasuke ngeles bus, pemirsa.

"Ta-tapi kau nggak boleh se-seenaknya masuk wilayah pribadi se-seorang!" Bagus, Hinata! Pojokin dia!

"Trus, emang lo boleh juga meluk orang yang lagi tidur seenaknya?"

JLEGER. Ramalan cuaca pagi hari memperkirakan wilayah Konoha hujan badai.

Tamat sudah. Riwayat Hinata tamat sudah. Ia nggak bisa ngasi sanggahan apa-apa. Ujung-ujungnya pasti Hinata yang disalahin dan ia nggak bisa bales. Kartini pasti nangis di alam sana.

Melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba diem, murung, dan nundukin kepala, Sasuke ngerasa risih lagi. _'Ni orang hebat amat perubahan _mood_-nya.'_

"_Go-gomen_."

Sasuke nyolok-nyolok lobang kuping dulu. "Ha?"

"_Gomen_," ulang Hinata. "A-aku nggak jadi tuan rumah yang baik. Maaf, aku tidak ta-tahu kau akan kedinginan kalau tidur di so-sofa. Aku tidak pernah me-memikirkannya," sesal Hinata. Jelas lah. Kemaren 'kan yang ia pikirin Cuma Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nongol, Naruto, sama aturan pemakaian obat yang bejibun dikasi dokter. Mana dia sakit kepala pula. Ngitung satu tambah satu aja rada ribet, apa lagi sampe kepikiran nyiapin Sasuke tempat buat tidur.

Sasuke, entah kenapa, rada salting. "Ah, um, iya, gue maapin." Mendengar itu, wajah Hinata tiba-tiba cerah, dan melihat itu pula, jaim-nya Uchiha balik lagi. "Tapi itu bukan berarti lo boleh meluk-meluk gue seenaknya lagi, ya. Agak menjijikkan, tau nggak sih lo?"

Lebih menjijikkan mana, dipeluk cewek atau tidur di kamar cewek Cuma pake _boxer_ sama _underwear_ doang?

"Hah, yaudah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu." Sasuke sok bijak. "Lo suka 'ngebo' juga, ya. Udah siang gini masih aja mimpi meluk-meluk orang. Lo nggak tau sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan komentar pedas yang aslinya sekedar candaan jaim.

Ah, jam? Sudah siang? Bukannya ini masih subuh?—jam wekernya Hinata sih nunjukkinnya gitu. Tapi, tunggu, bukannya jam itu baterainya udah Hinata copot, ya? Hinata buru-buru menyambar hapenya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Dipencet-pencet, nggak nyala juga. Yaiyalah, bukannya tadi malem hapenya dipake buat ngedengerin lagu sampe Hinata ketiduran? Pantes aja mati.

Hinata meloncat dari kasur dan dengan tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke ruang tengah apartemen, di mana satu-satunya jam yang berfungsi normal, ada di sana. Jam 9.30. Astaga, Hinata lupa belanja! Apa pasarnya masih buka, ya? Apa saja sayuran yang masih tersisa? Berapa harga daging saat sudah siang begini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berlarian di otak Hinata. Dengan gesit, Hinata berlari ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka dan sikat gigi, lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan kunci motor. Hal yang tidak disangkanya adalah Tuan Muda Uchiha ternyata lebih 'kebo' daripada dia. Liat tuh, bukannya bangun, cuci muka, atau, seenggaknya, pakai celana yang lebih pantas, Sasuke malah ngambil selimut, 'ngulet-ngulet' di kasur, dan akhirnya 'ngebo' lagi. Hinata _speechless_ sebentar.

Disadarkan oleh suara bising kendaraan bermotor di luar sana, Hinata kembali bergegas untuk turun ke lantai dasar apartemen. Ia sudah membuat memo untuk Sasuke agar meninggalkan kunci rumah di bawah pot bunga kalau-kalau ingin keluar rumah. Saat keluar dari lift, Hinata tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang berpakaian rapi dengan pemilik apartemen Hinata di lobi apartemen. Mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke beberapa kali, dan itu sukses menyita perhatian Hinata.

"Benarkah tidak ada orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di sini?" tanya seorang dari mereka. Pria itu tinggi dengan setelan jas yang lengkap—mirip anggota FBI atau CIA yang ada di film-film.

Sang pemilik apartemen yang sudah lanjut usia hanya mendengus sambil mengecek ulang data komputer. "Sudah kubilang, tidak ada. Memangnya ada urusan apa kalian dengannya?"

"Hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubunganya dengan Anda," jawab seorang yang lainnya.

Jiraya-_san_, si pemilik apartemen, mendengus lagi. "Terserah apa kata kalian, yang pasti aku tidak berbohong. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, 'kan, kalau ini apartemen khusus untuk perempuan! Dan setahuku, orang yang mempunyai nama 'Sasuke' pasti laku-laki! Kalau kau tidak percaya, silahkan tanya… um…" Jiraya-san celingukan dikit, dan menemukan Hinata yang mematung di dekat lift. "…Hyuuga-chan!"

O-ow.

"A… uum… sa-saya?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang bloon.

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi yang bermarga Hyuuga di sini?"

Entahlah, sepupu dari sepupunya Hinata, mungkin?

Dengan gugup, Hinata mendekat. Dua pria tadi memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata dengan seksama, sedangkan yang lainnya ada yang memanfaatkan hal ini untuk cuci mata, ada yang ikut mengamatinya dengan mata mengancam juga.

Begitu Hinata sampai, kakek tua ubanan berambut landak itu langsung berkata, "Nah, silahkan tanya sendiri pada penghuni apartemen paling lama di sini, Hyuuga Hinata."

Tak main-main, pria bersetelan jas tadi langsung mengambil kesempatan. "Benarkah Anda penghuni apartemen ini?"

Hinata rada _speechless_ sama gaya rambutnya yang kuno banget. "I-iya." Klimis dengan poni belah tengah. Jidatnya yang kinclong jadi keliatan.

"Apa benar ini apartemen khusus untuk perempuan?"

"I-iya." Hinata rada silau sama jidatnya.

Si rambut kuno terdiam sebentar. "Aneh. Aku kira hanya kost-kostan yang menerapkan sistem seperti itu. Ternyata apartemen juga."

Jiraya-san ngakak kuda. "Jelaslah! Apartemen zaman sekarang 'kan sistemnya gitu! Makanya, mas, jangan karena gaya rambut situ kuno, otak ikut-ikutan kuno! _Up to date, man_!" Kakek bau tanah itu sok bule.

Nggak kelihatan tersinggung sama sekali, si rambut kuno malah bungkuk dan siap-siap cabut. "Terimakasih atas waktunya. Kami permisi." Dan mereka menghilang di balik pintu utama apartemen.

"A-ano… mereka siapa, _Jii-san_?" tanya Hinata, heran.

"Entahlah, aku juga heran." Jiraya garuk-garuk rambut landaknya. "Mereka datang beberapa menit lalu dan terus-menerus menanyakan tentang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, karena aku tidak tahu, ya, aku bilang tidak tahu. Tapi mereka terus memaksa, lalu kau datang, dan akhirnya mereka pergi. Dan ternyata bukan Cuma aku saja, tapi temanku yang membuka penginapan di seberang sana juga ditanyai macam-macam oleh mereka."

Uchiha Sasuke? Ada apa dengan mahluk hasil kawin silang kebo dan ayam itu? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kemunculannya di apartemen Hinata yang selalu tiba-tiba? "Memangnya ada apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Entahlah." Jiraya mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat…." Yah, itu kalau Anda pernah nonton berita, Pak Tua. "Daripada memikirkan hal itu, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau bersamaku saja, Hyuuga?" Bahaya, kakek tua itu kumat lagi.

Hinata menolak lembut. Ia memang sudah kenal dekat dengan kakek hidung belang ini—dan tentu saja ia sudah sering menolak ajakannya. "Gomen, _Jii-san_. Tapi aku ada kencan untuk nanti malam."

"Ooh, kencan, yaaa?" Si kakek tua semakin menggodanya. "Siapa pria beruntung yang akan kencan denganmu, Hyuuga? Apakah ia anak super model dan mempunyai wajah super tampan? Apakah ia anak pejabat penting yang mempunyai kapal pesiar? Apakah ia anak professor yang sudah menciptakan hal-hal hebat di abad ini? Dan apakah yang akan kau lakukan nanti malam, Hyuuga? Beritahu kakek tua ini semuanya!"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlalu banyak untuk diucapkan dalam waktu satu menit. Hinata bingung mau menjawab dari mana. "Anoo, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ia adalah seorang reporter—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kameramen di suatu siaran televisi, juga pelanggan di kafe tempat aku bekerja."

"Oh, jadi cinta lokasi, ya?" Jiraya manggut-manggut.

"Uum, bisa dibilang begitu. Dan soal 'apa yang akan kulakukan nanti malam', kami sudah berencana untuk makan malam bersama di apartemenku."

"Oh, jadi kau akan membawa lelaki masuk ke rumahmu, ya?" Sekarang, kakek tua itu tersenyum mesum. "_Baaad girl_~"

Hinata teringat akan rencananya ke pasar yang terhambat. Pasar pasti sudah tutup. Ia harus mencari alternatif lain. "Anoo, apakah Anda punya rekomendasi masakan yang bisa kami buat nanti?"

Wajah jahil di muka kakek tua itu, luntur seketika. "Maaf, Hyuuga-chan. Aku tidak mengerti kuliner."

"Oh, baiklah…." Hinata ikutan pasrah.

"Tapi…." Kakek mesum itu kembali ceria. "Kusarankan kau untuk membuat yang sederhana saja. Walaupun sederhana, kalau kau membuatnya dengan cinta," Jiraya-san membentuk pose 'LOVE' dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat dan ditekukkan ke arah kepala. "C-I-N-T-A," ia menegaskan lagi, "maka yang tersaji adalah makanan yang seribu kali lebih lezat dan mewah dari restoran bintang lima. Percayalah padaku."

"Oh, baiklah." Hinata _sweatdrop_. Bisa juga orang tua itu member nasihat. "Terimakasih atas sarannya, _Jii-san_. Aku akan ke pasar dulu." Hinata tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpaa~" Jiraya-san berteriak sambil tetap melakukan pose 'LOVE'-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun satu jam kemudian. Menyadari absennya Hinata, Sasuke pun tanpa rasa malu langsung beranjak ke dapur dan 'menggali' kulkas, mencari apapun yang bisa ia makan. Perutnya tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Setelah melewati malam melelahkan yang panjang, seingatnya ia hanya minum segelas air putih yang ia temukan di atas meja rias Hinata. Selebihnya, ia hanya 'makan angin'—berusaha kenyang dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Sayang, tak ada apapun yang bisa langsung Sasuke makan di kulkas Hinata. Hanya ada beberapa sayuran yang entah kapan Hinata beli, dan sekotak besar susu coklat segar. Sisi biadab Sasuke merajuk untuk langsung menenggak habis susu kotakan tersebut, dan Sasuke pun melakukannya, langsung dari mulut.

Setelah merasa puas, ia langsung mencari-cari di mana letak kamar mandi. Ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan tirai-tirai bambu yang memisahkan bak mandi, toilet dan wastafel. Tanpa rasa malu, Sasuke langsung menanggalkan sisa pakaian yang ia kenakan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat, lalu menceburkan diri dalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi penuh dengan air. Tinggal pilih, mau sabun aroma _blueberry_, _lavender_, _cinnamon_, atau _gardenia_?

Selama tinggal di apartemen Hinata, hidung Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bau-bauan khas gadis 25 tahun itu, terutama harum _blueberry_. Jadi, dengan niat ingin berbaur, Sasuke pun menuangkan sabun _blueberry_ kesayangan Hinata sampai tak tersisa setetespun.

Dengan biadabnya ia menggosok seluruh tubuhnya, bernyanyi ria, latihan gerakan renang, sampai pura-pura tenggelam. Ini bisa dibilang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan memalukan untuk seorang Uchiha.

Tiga puluh menit sudah ia dalam bak mandi, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi mandinya. Karena ini fic dengan _rating_ untuk remaja, mari kita singkat saja acara bilas-membilas Sasuke.

Tepat saat Sasuke berniat membuka pintu kamar Hinata yang akan ia gunakan untuk ruang ganti baju, sang empunya rumah rupanya sudah mendorong pintu itu duluan dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam, membuat Sasuke yang tak tahu sama sekali tentang kedatangan Hinata, mendapatkan ciuman selamat-selesai-mandi dari sebuah daun pintu. Sangat manis dan bergairah hingga membuat muka Sasuke merah padam dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur.

"U-Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata bertanya khawatir. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya kalau Sasuke akan mengalami kejadian yang sama sampai dua kali—dan kali ini hanya menggunakan handuk.

"Kau… kau ti-tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil menutupi mukanya. Ini adalah ungkapan yang mengisyaratkan: "Bahaya, Peranakan Kebo-Ayam Galak. Jangan Diganggu!"

Hinata lebih memilih untuk kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam tiga sore, Sasuke tidak ada di apartemen. Ini adalah pertama kali di hari ini Hinata merasa bebas, serasa menjadi seorang warga negara jajahan yang sudah merdeka. Yeah, merdeka. Tepat sekali. Berada 'satu atap' dengan pria egois, tukang suruh, pemarah, jaim dan berlidah tajam adalah tekanan tersendiri bagi semua perempuan. Dan ketika ia pergi, pantaslah Hinata untuk bersyukur.

Hinata kembali mengecek jam, memastikan kalau acara makan malamnya masih tiga jam dari sekarang. Dengan sedikit menari, langkahnya yang ringan membawanya ke dapur, menyiapkan segala bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk kencan perdananya. Sambil bersenandung riang, Hinata menata meja makan, melengkapinya dengan sepasang lilin dan sebuket kecil bunga lavender yang ia taruh dalam gelas ramping yang sangat indah.

Taplak meja tak lupa menjadi elemen penting di atas meja. Setelah merapikan letaknya yang sedikit miring, Hinata dengan puas beranjak ke kamar mandi, ingin membersihkan dirinya yang sedari pagi tak sempat untuk sekedar menyemprotkan parfum. Begitu memasuki kamar mandi, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat tirai-tirai bambunya sudah tak beraturan, air bak mandi yang penuh sisa-sisa gelembung sabun, lantai yang terciprat air di mana-mana, dan, yang paling mengerikan, botol sabun _blueberry_ kesayangannya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, tak berisi.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Hanya ada satu orang yang tega melakukan ini. Dan tanpa berpikirpun Hinata sudah tahu itu siapa. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa sabunnya sendiri? Tas saja tak bawa.

Hinata semakin penasaran tentang alasan kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan mengapa orang-orang aneh di lobi apartemen tadi pagi begitu serius mencari Sasuke. Untung saja Hinata baik hati, makanya ia tak memberitahukan pada Jiraya kalau ada penyusup ganteng super nyebelin di apartemennya.

Jam tiga sore, siaran langsung Sasuke dan Naruto dimulai. Kali ini mereka akan membahas tentang festifal olahraga tahunan terbesar di Konoha. Seperti biasa, duo Sasu-Naru ini nggak pernah lepas dari hal bernama 'ekstrim'. Dan kali inipun, mereka juga melakukan hal yang ekstrim; terjun payung—salah satu cabang olahraga yang diperlombakan. Sebagai demonstrasi langsung, Sasuke dan Naruto akan ikut terjun di saat yang bersamaan, sambil melaporkan berita yang mereka bawakan. Bagi Sasuke, ini tentu bukan masalah besar—dia hanya perlu terus berbicara. Sedangkan Naruto—_well_, dialah yang harus dikasihani. Sambil terjun bebas begitu, ia tetap harus membawa-bawa kamera yang lumayan berat. Berdoa saja ia tidak terlambat menarik parasut.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, melaporkan."

Dan tepat setelah itu, mereka berdua kompak menarik tali parasut masing-masing.

Naruto langsung menghampiri partnernya yang sedang melepas parasut tepat setelah mereka kembali menginjak tanah. "_Teme, Teme!"_

Sasuke hampir tak berkutik. Ia masih sibuk dengan tali-tali parasutnya. "Hm?"

"Ada yang pingin gue tanyain."

"Tanya aja."

"Lo punya pacar?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "A-ah."

"Pernah punya pacar?"

Lagi, Sasuke menggeleng. "A-ah."

"Pernah kencan dengan perempuan?"

Sasuke cuek ketek. "Menurutmu?"

"Aaaaa! Gue serius, _Teme_!" Naruto gerah sendiri. Ia tak percaya cowok macam Sasuke ternyata nggak laku juga.

Masih dengan gayanya, Sasuke tak terlalu menggubris Naruto. Sedikit lagi, ya, sedikit lagi. Tinggal putar ke kiri, masukkan, dan, yap! Tali parasut Sasuke akhirnya bisa dilepaskan! Nah, kali ini ia baru bisa serius dengan cowok cerewet ini. "Memang ada apa sih? Kok lo tumben banget nanya-nanyain status hubungan gue? _Jealous_, ya?"

Aish, kepedean.

"Ah, ge-er. Gue lagi butuh saran lo. Penting nih, penting."

"Saran apaan?" Sekarang, Sasuke sibuk ngelipet parasutnya.

"Gini, kemaren—eh, dua hari lalu sih—gue kenalan sama penyanyi kafe di kafe depan _Sport Hall_ itu, lho. Lo tau 'kan?" Naruto bantuin Sasuke ngelipet parasutnya. Kali aja habis ini bisa ditraktir jajan.

"Ho-oh. Emang napa?"

"Lo tau nggak, suaranya itu baguuuuuus banget. Orangnya juga maniiiis banget. Kayaknya sih anak kuliahan gitu. Trus gue—"

"Tunggu, tu orang cewek, ya?"

"Ya jelaslah!"

"Hm…. Trus?"

"Terus, gue kenalan. Ternyata orangnya juga baik banget. Gue langsung nge-_fans_ pada pandangan pertama." Lanjut Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Gue kirain jatuh cinta doang yang '_pada pandangan pertama'_." Sasuke masih sibuk sama parasutnya. Yah, berkat Naruto, tinggal dilipet jadi kecil aja sih. "Eh, ujung satunya tolong dibawa sini dong."

Naruto lari ke arah Sasuke sambil bawa-bawa ujung parasut. "Iya, gue kirain juga gitu. Tapi ternyata yang '_pada pandangan pertama'_ juga banyak lho."

"Ho-oh, ho-oh. Trus?"

"Eh, nggak nyangka. Pas gue nyamperin dia, dia malah bilang suka sama gue. Padahal kan gue nyamperin buat ngasi selamat karena pertunjukannya bagus banget. Gue kaget sih. Tapi, gimana, ya? Orangnya baik, imut, manis pula. Trus, gue juga nge-_fans_. Siapa sih yang mau nolak idolanya? Jadi, gue terima aja." Di akhir kalimat, Naruto rada _blushing._

"So, intinya, lo mau curhat ke gue kalo lo udah punya pacar, gitu?"

Naruto cengar-cengir sendiri. "He, hehe…."

_Sigh_, Sasuke mulai jalan perlahan ke _base camp _militer tempatnya dan Naruto ngeliput. Tentu dengan Naruto di sampingnya. "Trus, kenapa lo nanya-nanyain status hubungan gue?"

"Bukan status hubungan lo, _Baka_. Tapi pengalaman kencan lo."

Otak jenius Uchiha langsung dapat menyimpulkan. "Ooh, jadi lo mau nge-_date_, ya?"

"Pinter!" teriak Naruto nyaring.

Bukannya malah seneng dibilang pinter, Sasuke malah rada kesel. "Lo baru tau gue pinter?"

"Tapi, serius nih, _Me_…." Wajah Naruto berubah serius. "Gue bener-bener butuh bantuan lo nih." Dan seketika berubah menjadi tampang memelas.

Entah nggak tega ngeliat sahabatnya kayak pengemis gitu, atau emang jijik, Sasuke akhirnya luluh. "Iya, iya. Emang lo mau gue bantu apa sih? Nyiapin _surprise_, gitu?"

"Nggak usah. Gue Cuma butuh rekomendasi lagu."

"Lagu?"

"Iya, lagu yang bakal jadi _theme song special date_ gue."

"Oh." Tanpa memutar otak, Sasuke langsung menjawab, "Kan dia penyanyi tuh, pilih aja satu lagu yang pernah dia bawain. Selesai."

Naruto hampir mau menerima usulan cepat sahabatnya itu, tapi langsung ditolaknya. "Nggak, ah! Kalo lagu dari dia nanti nggak berkesan. Rasanya gimanaaa gitu."

"Ah, perasaan yang namanya lagu sama semua. Cuma beda _genre_, nada, sama lirik doang."

"Ini beda! Soalnya yang ngajak kencan duluan tuh gue!"

"Emang gitu, ya? Gue baru tahu."

"Gue serius, Sas. Lo ada rekomendasi, nggak?"

"Gue juga serius, Nar. Emang konsep kencan lo apaan sih?"

Lagi, Naruto _blushing_ sendiri. "Rencananya sih… sambil masak di rumahnya gitu."

"Masak apaan?"

"Kaga tau. Emang penting?"

Sasuke geleng-geleng bentar. "Yaiyalah, _Baka_. Kalo yang lo masak Cuma telor doang, lagu _slow_ juga bisa. Tapi kalo masak makanan yang biasanya jadi _main course_, lagunya beda lagi."

"Oh, gitu ya? Perasaan yang namanya lagu tuh sama semua."

Berasa _de javu_ tapi nggak inget, Sasuke cuek aja. "Irama pas motong sayur ama daging 'kan beda. Belom lagi ngegoreng, nyiapin bumbu, sama ngerebus. Beda semua, _Dobe_. Masa lo nggak bisa ngebedain sih?" Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ngomel sendiri.

"Habisnya, di rumah kalo gue nggak ngerebus ramen instan, paling makan di luar."

Saat sampai di _base camp_, Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dari besi. Naruto juga duduk di sana, tapi setelah mengambil minuman _isotonic_ dari tasnya.

"Tapi, lo hebat, ya," Sasuke, tanpa sadar, merenung.

"Ha? Emang napa?"

"Makan makanan kayak begituan masih aja Cuma tulang sama kulit. Daging kaga nambah."

"Yaelah. Lo kaga tau aja pas gue makan ramen jumbo tujuh mangkok pas taon baru kemaren." Minuman _isotonic_ itu memberikan rasa segar saat melewati tenggorokan Naruto, dan akhirnya turun ke lambungnya. "Lo 'kan juga tau, gue sering jadi OB dadakan di kantor."

"Oh, iya ya. Lo 'kan jiwa pembantu sejati."

"Argh! Apaan sih lo?" Naruto, tanpa sadar, ngelempar botol minumannya ke muka Sasuke. Sasuke juga entah kenapa refleknya lambat gitu, jadi mukanya harus rata dua kali hari ini.

"Serius, ah. Gue bener-bener butuh bantuan lo, tau."

Yaelah, bukannya minta maaf malah ngomelin.

"Iye, iye." Sasuke kapok mukanya yang cakep itu kena benda keras mulu. Jadi lebih baik dia ngejawab pertanyaan Naruto secara langsung. "Biar cepet, kita pake lagu-lagu dari satu penyanyi aja, mau? Kebetulan gue lagi suka sama Bruno Mars, jadi nggak ada salahnya juga lo nyoba."

"Oke, oke." Dengan tampang meyakinkan, Naruto ngeiyain aja. Padahal aslinya kaga tau tuh Bruno Mars yang mana. "Judulnya?"

"Banyak. Sini, gue kirimin ke hape lo." Sasuke ngeluarin hape androidnya dari saku celana pakaian terjun payung. Dan saat disejajarkan dengan hape butut Naruto, rasanya hape Sasuke bagai berasal dari kerajaan kaya raya nun jauh di ujung mata.

"_Bluetooth_-nya nyala?" tanya Sasuke.

"Udah."

Sebelum mengirim lagu, Sasuke menambahkan catatan kecil di belakang judul lagunya. Tapi, untuk Naruto yang kapasitas otaknya sedikit terbatas, maka Sasuke dengan tabah menjelaskannya juga. "Di belakang judul lagu-lagu itu gue kasi memo, biar lo tahu ngurutinnya dari mana."

Naruto yang Cuma nerima doang, oke-oke-in aja. "Sas, sekalian balik ke kantor, yok. Gue udah janji mau bayar utang sama Ibu Kantin sebelum jam empat sore."

_Sigh_, Sasuke berdiri dari bangku dan mulai berjalan ke arah mobil _sport_-nya. "Makanya, yang ditabung itu duit, bukan utang."

"Namanya juga orang kere, Sas. Eh, jangan jauh-jauh! Nanti blututnya putus!"

Mereka pun kembali ke kantor sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang akan menjadi _theme songs_ kencan Naruto dari hape Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Special thanks:

Allah swt. yang mengijinkan saya menyelesaikan dan mempublish fic ini tanpa lupa password FFn. Alhamdulillah….

Kak Dae-chan Uchiha yang udah bersedia jadi beta reader saya. Terimakasih banyak untuk bantuannya. (_ _)

Para reader yang sudah dengan sabar menunggu updatenya fic ini. Maaf, saya sendiri nggak ngerti jalan pikiran saya sampe hiatus lama gini.

Terakhir, siapapun yang menyalakan wi-fi sekolah, terimakasih. QwQ

Yosh! Chap selanjutnya akan segera dibuat. Doakan agar nggak terlalu lama jarak hiatusnya ya.

With L.O.V.E,

Kaeru.


End file.
